Harry Potter :The Bolt That Changed Everything
by TheJokesOnYou
Summary: Harry is a Speedster and good friends with Barry Allen this is there story. Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was always a fast boy he had to be. Having to run from things like an abusive Uncle and a bully of a cousin to Death Eater and Voldemort to finally running through central city with his friend Barry Allen on their way to a crime scene. But maybe I should explain how a British savior ended up in the middle of America working as a CSI agent or how he met one Barry Allen. This is where our story begins and where things start speeding up.

It all started a few weeks after the war. You see the magical world is filled with idiots and sheep. The idiots being the Ministry of Magic believed they could do no wrong nor could they have anyone oppose there power or ideals. So when Harry defeated the Dark Lord something that not even the great Albus Dumbledore the great could do they realized the boy would grow to become a nuisance so there for before he could get politically powerful they decided to make him _disappear_. A week after the battle the Ministry ordered for Harry Potter to be arrested. Slandering him calling him dark telling people that Harry had killed some that died during the battle that he used the battle to cover it up. Through the next couple week Harry suffered his friends turned on him his allies would not look at him and all those he thought he could trust disappeared as his smoke in the wind leaving Harry to battle and entire country by himself. The Ministry acted as if they were heroes for uncovering this great secrete and the people were only too happy to help them act so. By the end on the month Harry grew gray his soul never allowing him to become dark but allowing him to realize his he was going to survive he would need to leave go somewhere they would never find him somewhere no one from the magic world would ever think to look. So he chose the muggle world decided just to throw a dart at a map. Fate chose Central City. By the end of the third month in isolation he had gathered all gold from gringotts after an inheritance test first he found he was the lord to 8 houses. He was the lord to the house Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Adam, and Solar. He inherited quit a lot as show on the paper below.

Potter: 

Monies:

800,000 Gallons

100,000,000 Sickles

250,000,000 Knuts

Properties:

Potter Manor

Daily profit 55%

Artifacts:

The Cloak of Invisibility

Black:

Monies:

153,936,873 Gallons

60,000 Sickles

20,000 Knuts

Properties:

#12 Girmwauld Palace

Artifacts:

Two way mirrors

Black Ancient Books

Hogwarts:

Monies:

1.5billion Gallons

3.5billion Sickles

1billion Knuts

Properties:

Hogwarts Castle and Grounds 100%

Artifacts:

Sword of Godric

Daggers of Rowena

Bow of Helga

Staff of Salazar

Adam:

Monies:

25billion Gallons

Properties:

 _-None -_

Artifacts:

Cape of Black Adam

Wrist Bands of Lighting

Gems of thunder

P.S. _-Gems of thunder must be placed in to the hands of claimer there they will stay till his bones turn to dust-_

Solar:

Monies:

15billion Gallons

Properties:

Solar Tower Central City down town

Artifacts:

A flex suit able to with stand any type of force

A vile of liquid that only must be drunk by you after you become faster. Yes Harry James Potter I saw you looking at this I left you this message so you would know when you use this do not worry it only enhances your powers only when you are faster may you drink this trust me you will know when.

Total:

76,500,154,736,873 Gallons

3,500,100,060,000 Sickles

1,000,250,020,000 Knuts

Transferred to American would be:

$ 500,350,100,060,900

When Gringotts saw how much they would be losing they decide to just give him an extra rare Gringotts Black card that can be used everywhere. Though since they decided though that Britain was on their own so while they would not allow Harry to take the money from there bank they would not mind acting like he did there by making magical Britain to be in a state of money emergency. Harry and the Goblins had a great laugh over it and enjoyed the pensive memory of Minister Shackelbolt's reaction.

After thinking about it Harry took all of the Artifacts thinking they sounded useful grabbing a map of all magical communities in the states he packed all of his favorite things like the photo book the dagger Sirius gave him and a shard of wood that he found that always felt close to. As one finale act to really peeve off Britain. He left through an illegal portkey in the middle of the Ministry of Magic the last thing he saw was Shackelbolt's face contorted in rage.

A month later he decide to get degrees in muggle things such as a detective or a doctor an engineer and last but not least he became a computer and science expert. He decided he wanted to help bring justice to innocents so he decided to become a CSI agent this is where Barry Allen came in fresh on the job both were paired up and took a great liking to each other soon becoming friends and later best friends. Many thought they were brothers because they were always together and looks so alike. Today they were on the way to a crime scene at the bank that would start the beginning to something unimaginable something impossible happing that would change everything.


	2. Bolt

Harry And The Bolt Ch.2

"Were not going to make it I told you to hurry up but no we just had to wait for your science show to be over I mean come on were both smarter than them we already know-""Hey so what I find it interesting and maybe just maybe one day they will have someone on there that will change the world." "Yea that's likely I mean what is he going to change the way we see energy or something." This was the argument of two boys as they raced through the crowds dodging and weaving everybody. Though one did not realize he was close to the truth just not entirely there. But in short they were late again.

Joe West was your average detective if average meant waiting on the boy you raised and his best friend maybe secret long lost brother to get there hoping it to be soon otherwise they would lose their jobs or worse. Just as his partner was about to call in someone else the two came sliding in shouting apologies before scanning the crime scene for clues.

Harry was shouting in his head thanking every deity out there for giving them the time to get there before focusing back on the clue search. Harry and Barry (they rhyme ) both noticed at the same time the tire checks closer analyzing of them allowed them to see what they were and at the same time "Getaway car is Shelby Mustang GT 500 with a rear super wide tire specific to that model. 12' with an asymmetrical tread." Both than noticed the bit of stuff lying in the tire tread Harry seeing Barry going to grab on the older man's pen stops him and pulls out a pair of tweezers and sniffs it realizing immediately that "its fecal matter" before pulling out a bag and depositing it inside for further analysis. Once all clues were tagged Barry and Harry booked back the station to analyze the fecal matter. While Harry was running test and crossing it with human/animal DNA hoping for a match. Barry was busy with his longtime crush Iris West who was talking to him about going to an Atom smashing smasher whatever as the girl called Harry noticing his friend's predicament told him to get out here that he would meet him at the place. After informing Joe about the fecal matter being special type of manure Harry clocked out and went to his and Barry's little hide out. Barry arrived soon after and both turned on the TV to watch the reactor being turned on when a storm came out of nowhere. Both went over to the ceiling chain that opens the window and grabbed when two bolts of lightning hit one green and one yellow the green hit Harry while the yellow hit Barry both boys where sent flying backwards slamming into racks.

HEY PLEASE TELL ME IF THE STORY IS STILL GOOD I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE WENT THROUGH A WILD RIDE AND NOW I AM OUT ON THE OTHERE SIDE SO I SHOULD BE GOOD FOR NOW AND WILL UP DATE MORE AS POSSIBLE THE STORY IDEA IS AVALIBE TO ANYONE AND EVERYONE IF YOU WANT TO USE FEEL FREE TO.

TO (BEN) ALSO I WILL TRY TO SLOW DOWN SOON JUST WANTED TO GET THEM THERE POWERS


End file.
